digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Marcus Damon
, is a fictional character in the Digimon Data Squad series. His name, Masaru, means Victory in Japanese. He is the first human lead of any Digimon serial, excluding C'mon Digimon, that doesn't wear goggles. Marcus is also the first human protagonist to physically hurt Digimon on a regular basis. Marcus is presented as a fourteen year-old student who loves to fight. He lives with his mother and younger sister Kristy (Chika). Marcus meets and fights Agumon in the first episode of the series. When the fight ends in a draw, Agumon agrees to become his partner. Soon afterwards he's recruited as a member of D.A.T.S. As Marcus's partner, Agumon idolizes him and refers to him as his "aniki" (兄貴, a Japanese colloquialism for "older brother," used in this case with the connotation of "boss" as seen in the Yakuza). Marcus is one of the few humans shown to fight Digimon by himself, though he still counts on Agumon's help to fight the stronger opponents. Even though other humans can evoke their DNA charges by themselves, Marcus must usually connect a punch on an enemy to do so, subsequently using it to digivolve Agumon. A few exceptions are seen such as the very first time Agumon reaches a new form after GeoGreymon. Then in Episode 14, where Marcus enabled GeoGreymon to digivolve to RizeGreymon without punching another Digimon. In episode 46, Marcus is never seen punching anyone; instead his emotions of destroying his father/Yggdrasil enabled him to automatically Double Warp Digivolve Agumon to ShineGreymon. Then in episode 47, where he digivolves ShineGreymon to the Burst Mode without punching an opponent. Background According to the "THERE ARE MONSTERS AMONG US", Marcus' birthday is the same day as day Digimon Savers started in Japan, April 2. In the Japanese version, when referring to himself, Masaru adds -sama onto his name, equivalent to calling himself "Lord Masaru" or "the great Masaru". Marcus' Japanese name is probably also an intended pun as it could be read Daimondai, which means "big problem", appropriate for his hot-headedness and tendency to act before thinking. Marcus makes a cameo appearance in the "The Legendary Tamer" quest of Digimon World Dawn and Digimon World Dusk, as a competitor in Exhibition 3 of the Legend Tournament. He and ShineGreymon Burst Mode fight alongside Thomas and MirageGaogamon Burst Mode, who comment on Marcus acting before thinking. It should be noted of Marcus's importance to the team: he is often the one to finish a major opponent. Some examples are when he smashed SaberLeomon's fang, blasting his DNA through Belphemon's chest, destroying Craniamon's shield and shattering Yggdrasil's true form. These are all performed from when he punches the opponent with immense strength. Marcus's DNA Charge seems to posess great potential: the most noticeable moment was in episode 45 when his revelation that his friends believed and trusted him to stop King Drasil/Spencer Damon, it created an aura that protected him from MirageGaogamon's Full Moon Blaster and Rosemon's Forbidden Temptation; instead of hurting him, it simply collided with the aura and propelled Marcus upwards (he had been falling at the time). Trivia * Marcus's voice actor, Quinton Flynn, makes an allusion to his character Axel from Kingdom Hearts II in the episode "The Crier Familly Reunion", when he says "I got it memorized, all right here", while pointing to his head. "Got it memorized?" is Axel's catchphrase. Possible Couplings *Marcus & Yoshi *Marcus & Thomas Category:Tamers Category:Characters in Data Squad Category:Protagonists